Me enamore de nuevo?
by BarbiiTMNT1
Summary: Mr Splinter recordaba a Tang shen cuando los chicos al volver de su patrullaje nocturno una noche traen a una mujer inconciente que habia sido atacada..Splinter empieza a sentir algo..algo que hace mucho no sentia..sera amor?


¿Me enamore de nuevo?

Como todas las noches las tortugas salieron a patrullar. Splinter estaba solo en las alcantarillas meditando algunos recuerdos de su anterior vida pasaron por su mente principalmente el recuerdo de Tang shen. El la había amado tanto y quien había considerado su hermano se la había arrebatado de su vida. Recordaba lo hermosa que se veía con su cabello negro suelto y sus ojos marrones viéndolo con tanto amor y ternura cada día. Splinter pensaba en todo esto cuando su hijo mayor lo interrumpió.

Splinter: Adelante Leonardo…que necesitas?

Leo: Sensei en el patrullaje vimos como unos maleantes atacaban a una mujer la salvamos pero uno llego a golpearla y dejarla inconsciente así que la trajimos a la guarida para que Donnie la revise.

Splinter acariciaba su barba mientras respondía

Splinter: Enséñame a esa mujer Leonardo

Leo guio a Splinter al laboratorio quien se sorprendió al ver a la mujer que estaba acostada en la camilla del laboratorio. Tenía un largo y oscuro cabello descansando sobre sus hombros y a pesar de estar inconsciente en su rostro había una dulce sonrisa. Todo esto le hizo recordar a Tang shen

Leo: sensei?

Splinter salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su hijo

Splinter: cuando despierte avísenme quiero hablar con ella

Splinter volvió al dojo a meditar mientras Leo y Donnie se miraban.

Al otro día Leo entro al dojo para avisarle a Splinter que la mujer había despertado. Splinter entro en la sala y quedo sorprendido al ver los hermosos ojos marrones que esa mujer tenia. ''tan hermosos como los de Tang shen'' pensó Splinter. La mujer lo miro y se asusto un poco pero Splinter la calmo y se sentó junto a ella.

Splinter: Tranquila no tienes porque temer, mis hijos y yo no hacemos daño. Mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi pero puede decirme Splinter. ¿Cual es su nombre?

La mujer lo miro calmada y le sonrió dulcemente

Natsuki: Mi nombre es Natsuki es un gusto conocerlo

Splinter sonrió a la vez que empezaba a sentirse raro

Splinter: el placer es todo mío. Permítame aclararle sus dudas.

Luego de contar toda la historia sobre Tang shen Miwa Destructor y la mutación Natsuki parecía sentir confianza hacia Splinter quien le sonreía. Calmada Natsuki le conto su historia acerca de como el hombre que creía que amaba solo la había usado y maltratado pero había logrado escapar hace apenas unos días. Splinter seguía sintiendo cosas raras pero tenía dos cosas debatiendo en su mente: por un lado quería protegerla quería que estuviera cerca del pero por el otro ella probablemente tenia otras cosas que hacer y quedarse probablemente no era una de ellas. Splinter tomo una decisión y la miro con una sonrisa

Splinter: Bueno sepa que usted es bienvenida en nuestro hogar y si necesita algo no dude en pedírnoslo vamos a estar encantados de ayudarla

Natsuki: que dulces. Pero en realidad no tengo a donde ir…no tengo un hogar.

Splinter se helo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Acaso ella estaba viviendo en la calle? Splinter no podía permitir eso no iba a dejar que estuviera arriba sola donde estaba en peligro el debía protegerla el quería protegerla. Pero porque? Porque tenia tantos deseos de cuidarla? Splinter volvió a la realidad y la miro.

Splinter: Entonces sea bienvenida puede quedarse aquí si usted quiere. Mas bien debería las calles de Nueva York son muy peligrosas para una mujer delicada como usted

Splinter al ver que había dicho se aclaro la garganta y vio que ella le sonreía con un tono rosado suave en sus mejillas esto hizo que ese rosado apareciera en sus propias mejillas ella soltó una pequeña risa antes de contestar.

Natsuki: si no es molestia me encantaría quedarme

Splinter sonrió ahora podría cuidarla un poco pero necesitaba que ella dejara que la cuidara.

Pasaron los días y los chicos especialmente Mikey empezaban a ver a Natsuki como la madre que nunca tuvieron. Splinter se había dado cuenta que eran esas sensaciones tan raras que tenia. Se había enamorado de Natsuki al igual que había pasado con Tang shen hace años pero esta vez se iba a asegurar que nadie se la llevara como paso con Tang shen. Aunque a la vez estaba desanimado. Como una mujer como ella iba a enamorarse de una rata como el? Pero Splinter no sabia que Natsuki también se había enamorado de el y no le importaba su apariencia pero tenia miedo de decírselo miedo de no ser correspondida de nuevo. Esa noche Splinter le pidió a Natsuki que fuera al dojo, estaba decidió a confesarle lo que siente fuera o no correspondido. Cuando ella entro Splinter cerró la puerta y se acerco a ella un poco nervioso pero trato de mantener la calma

Splinter: Natsuki se que nos conocimos solo hace unos días pero siento que debo decirle esto aunque usted no vaya a pensar lo mismo.

Natsuki lo miraba sonriendo

Natsuki: Tranquilo sabe que puede decirme lo que quiera

Splinter sonrió y respiro hondo como deseaba ser correspondido ella era tan perfecta. Volviendo a la realidad Splinter se acerco mas a ella y tomo su mano dulcemente asomando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Splinter: lo que quiero decirle es que me enamore de usted Natsuki…siempre que la veo me siento muy feliz. Quiero cuidarla quiero protegerla quiero que usted me lo permita aunque no me corresponda

Natsuki se sonrojo mucho no podría creer lo que había escuchado se sentía tan feliz. Lo miro sonriendo y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente.

Natsuki: Splinter yo también me enamore de usted y le permito cuidarme y protegerme porque es lo que mas quiero

Splinter se sorprendió al oír eso. Ella le correspondía eso lo hizo tan feliz y la miro con una gran sonrisa

Splinter: Que feliz me hace oír eso y me alegra ser correspondido a pesar de lo que soy

Natsuki soltó una risita le parecía tan tierno y lo miro a los ojos.

Natsuki: No me importa su apariencia usted es un hombre de buen corazón muy dulce y tierno y eso es lo que me gusta de usted.

Splinter sonrió mientras acaricio su mejilla.

Splinter: Me permite hacer algo?

Natsuki sonrió dulcemente: Adelante

Splinter tomo su mejilla acercándola a el y la beso dulcemente Natsuki correspondió al instante mientras ambos se abrazaban. Splinter estaba muy feliz otra vez había encontrado el amor pero esta vez la iba a cuidar la iba a proteger con su vida y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se la sacara


End file.
